Ellegor Allarie
Ellegor Allarie is the Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Hera, the kingdom to have control over the Crystal. Thus, he can wield the power of Hera kings and Queens. Ellegor is the son of Queen Juno, and travels along with his close friends Jethro Moore, Joshua Kerr, Daniel Bellarosa and Aurora Flint, from his home of Hera to Altissia, to marry Yunalesca solidify a political union. He is thrust into a conflict against the Niflheim Empire, and must take on his duties and become a king. Ellegor treats his close friends as equals, exchanging banter with them, and acting playfully. Ellegor initially struggles to cope with his responsibilities, looking towards his mother as a role model, and struggles articulating his feelings, which he prefers to deal with alone. Along the journey, his four companions note his improved confidence, and how he has become more resolute. Biography Early Life Hera XV Personality Though three out of four of his companions are not royalty, Ellegor usually acts as an equal to them. His upbringing shines through, however, as reflected in his body language, poise, and posture in contrast to his team. He regularly dozes off; this is present from his early childhood. Ellegor's personality changed following a childhood incident due to an outburst of his power, making him more withdrawn despite having been a lively child before. In his teenage years, he appeared perpetually bored and uninterested in the things happening around him. Having witnessed his mother's work as Queen has made Ellegor respect the position and the dedication needed of a good sovereign, but also fear for the time he would need to assume the throne himself, making interactions with his mother a struggle. Ellegor as having experienced isolation in his youth, and fearing losing those close to him. Ellegor's words and actions often stem from a fear of being unable to meet the expectations of those around him, but as a counterbalance he desires to please them. Ellegor has been described as a complex man who has dealt with a lot of emotional turmoil as many of his family died when he was young and his mother had to cater to the demands of the kingdom, leaving Ellegor feeling alone. Nevertheless, he is not bitter over it, accepting that sacrifices had to be made. Ellegor is still trying to figure out who he is, and struggles articulating his feelings. He keeps a lot bottled up, especially with confronting how he is gay. Jethro has noted that Ellegor was difficult to control and quite rebellious. When Ellegor struggles coping with things, he tends to avoid the issue and become even more withdrawn, such as when he avoids his duties or thinking about being the next king because of worry over his mother's ailing health or how his kingdom will deal with him comes out as publicly gay. He doesn't share the weight of his grief over the deaths of his loved ones, and instead tries to deal with it alone, further isolating himself and pushing others away. He enthuses about the things he enjoys, and has a bit of an inflated ego, as noted by Joshua. He can be reckless, having to be held back by others, though this does not always stop him. He's playful, especially towards Dany, his love interest, and is frequently snarky and sarcastic. Near the end of Ellegor's journey, his friends note his increased confidence, and he has become more stern and resolute. He has learned to take on the responsibilities of his position, and does so without hesitation. Abilities As the heir to the throne of Hera, Ellegor can wield the power of former kings and queens, and those he associates with share into some of his power. However, due to his childhood injury, he can't reach the full potential of his powers. Weapons manifest to his use from thin air, and only he can wield the crystalline royal arms of his forebears; the power to wield all of these weapons at once is called Armiger, during which he is empowered by the souls of his ancestors. He can warp short distances, and phase through solid matter. These powers of teleportation can be used for combat. He can collect elemental power from the environment and craft spells that those with him can also gain access to, but his true magical power is harnessed via the mythical Ring of the Herans that allows the wearer to wield the power of the Crystal itself in exchange for the user's own life force. The royals of Hera have forged covenants with the Astral gods of Eos, and once Ellegor does so, he becomes able to call forth the Astrals to aid him. Powers Ellegor inherited these powers from his father, Haunt, who underwent multiple procedures and experiments set by SOLDIER. Ellegor is the only known King of Hera to have ever possess powers such as these. * Enhanced Condition: Ellegor's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of the human species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that he is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow humans. ** Enhanced Durability: Ellegor's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. ** Enhanced Strength: Ellegor has strength beyond that of a normal human. * Natural Weaponry: Ellegor possesses razor-sharp claws of dark energy. ** Demonic Arm(s): Ellegor has a physical manifestation of demonic power in his arms, which grants various abilities. With a simple touch, Ellegor may induce varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to his targets. Equipment Relationships Jethro Moore Joshua Kerr Daniel Bellarosa Aurora Flint Trivia Category:Devin's characters Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Second generation Category:Flint